


Бездомные

by SittZubeida



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мгновение ока команда суровых профессионалов превратилась в толпу умилённо сюсюкающих кошатников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездомные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149392) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



Сперва Питер думал, что рейд получился практически идеальным. Они ворвались на склад, накрыли фальшивомонетчиков с поличным, и никто даже не попытался пристрелить Нила, что само по себе достижение. Всё прошло точно по плану.  
  
Или шло, пока Нил не обнаружил в углу склада коробку с тремя мяукающими новорожденными котятами. В мгновение ока команда суровых профессионалов превратилась в толпу умилённо сюсюкающих кошатников.  
  
Причём, на взгляд Питера, котята были даже не симпатичные. Из-за безволосых хвостов они больше смахивали на крыс.   
  
— Интересно, а где их мамочка? — спросил Джонс, нежно баюкая чёрно-белого котёнка в своих больших ладонях.   
  
— Уверен — где-нибудь поблизости. Ждёт, пока мы уйдём, — ответил Питер. — Чем быстрее мы тут закончим, тем скорее она вернётся. — Под его пристальным взглядом агенты аккуратно положили котят обратно в коробку, натянули новые латексные перчатки и вернулись к работе.  
  
Вот только Нил так и остался сидеть на корточках возле котят.  
  
— А что если она не вернётся? — спросил он, подняв взгляд на Питера. — Здесь холодно.  
  
— Вернётся, — отрезал Питер.  
  
— А если нет?  
  
Питер устало вздохнул.  
  
— Ну и чего ты ждёшь от меня? Разрешения забрать весь выводок домой? — Нил ничего не ответил, просто взял на руки единственную трёхцветную кошечку (самую маленькую из троих) и стал нежно почёсывать её за ушком. — Значит, я прав. Ну и что ты будешь с ними делать? Из бутылочки кормить? — риторически спросил Питер.  
  
— Буду, — Нил упрямо взглянул на него сверху-вниз. — Сейчас даже специальное молоко для котят выпускают.  
  
Питер неожиданно представил Нила Кэффри, мошенника экстра-класса, кормящим котёнка из бутылочки, и понял, что проиграл по всем фронтам.  
  
— Ладно, давай поступим так: ты сейчас положишь котят обратно, мы закончим обрабатывать место преступления, вернёмся в офис и напишем отчёт. А вечером я подброшу тебя до дома и по пути мы заглянем сюда. Если к тому времени их мама не вернётся, можешь забрать сироток себе, — склад был совершенно не по пути домой, но Питер понимал, что иначе Нил ему житья не даст.  
  
— И мы заедем в зоомагазин за молоком для котят, — добавил Нил.  
  
— И мы заедем в зоомагазин за молоком для котят, — пообещал Питер.  
  
На сбор улик и заполнение отчёта ушло четыре часа. Нил к тому времени весь издёргался. А Питер ещё и заставил его ждать у лифта, пока сам звонил Эл, чтоб предупредить, что опоздает к ужину. Он специально не уточнил почему, ибо ему совершенно не улыбалось кормить из бутылочки собственный мяукающий комок счастья в три часа ночи.  
  
Питер остался ждать в машине, пока Нил отправился на склад, держа под мышкой коробку, устеленную тряпками. Он вернулся через пару минут и судя потому, как бережно он держал теперь коробку, котята были с ним.  
  
— Мама так и не объявилась? — риторически спросил Питер, когда Нил с преувеличенной осторожностью сел в машину. Таурус мгновенно наполнился громогласным мяуканьем.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Нил. Судя по всему, он был жутко расстроен этим фактом. — Ты только послушай! Они же голодные.  
  
— Да-да, молоко, помню, — вздохнул Питер, выруливая с территории склада и разворачиваясь обратно в город. — Что ты вообще собираешься с ними делать? — спросил он несколько минут спустя, когда ему надоело слушать, как Нил бормочет себе под нос, придумывая имена. Чёрного котёнка в белых «носочках» он окрестил Винчи, а его пятнистого собрата нарёк Винсентом. С именем для кошечки он пока не определился, разрываясь между Джорджией и Фридой.  
  
— Немножко их подращу и пристрою, — пожал плечами Нил, словно это было очевидно. — Спорим, Джонс возьмёт Винсента? Он к нему уже привязался.  
  
— И ни одного себе не оставишь? — удивился Питер. Наблюдая, как Нил возится с этими крысятами, он бы подумал, что тот попытается уговорить Джун оставить всех троих.  
  
— Не, — отмахнулся Нил, — у меня жизнь неподходящая для котёнка. Кошки не любят переезжать, а я...- он резко замолчал.  
  
— Нил? — с подозрением скосил на него глаза Питер.  
  
— Извини, — Нил повернулся к нему, — просто... Так всегда говорила моя мама, когда я просил котёнка. Что мы слишком часто переезжаем. А когда она... когда я вырос, всё осталось по-прежнему. Но я всегда хотел завести кота.  
  
— Ну, ещё как минимум год ты никуда не денешься, — напомнил Питер, стараясь не спугнуть момент. Нил крайне редко рассказывал о своём детстве. — Так что теперь у тебя нет причин отказываться от исполнения мечты.  
  
— Да, но что будет потом?  
  
— Хороший вопрос. Подумай об этом, — фыркнул Питер. Они никогда не говорили о том, что будет после того, как закончится срок Нила. Питер, конечно, надеялся, что Нил по-прежнему останется в бюро — в качестве полноценного агента или хотя бы консультанта. Но всегда оставался шанс, что стоит ему снять браслет — и Нил исчезнет в мгновение ока.   
  
Нил долгое время молчал.  
  
— Джорджия, — наконец услышал Питер. — Думаю, ты определённо Джорджия.  
  
В понедельник, когда Питер вошёл в офис, Нил уже был там, а коробка с котятами стояла у него на столе. Вернее, пустая коробка, в которой предположительно раньше были котята. Джонс держал на руках пятнистого, явно позволив Нилу уболтать себя взять котёнка, когда тот чуть подрастёт. Лиза — сисадмин команды — вполне уверенно поила из бутылочки трёхцветную Джорджию, обсуждая режим ночного кормления с Нилом, который аккуратно держал одной рукой свою шляпу.   
  
Питер хотел было возмутиться присутствию котят в офисе — они же ФБР в конце концов, и должны придерживаться определённых правил поведения на рабочем месте. Но оглянувшись, понял, что он явно в меньшинстве. К тому же, Питер ни за что бы не стал злить Лизу, которая могла сделать его жизнь весьма сложной, если б пожелала.  
  
Он остановился возле стола Нила и все разговоры стихли. Питер мог поклясться, что слышал, как все разом затаили дыхание.  
  
— А где третий? — спросил он.  
  
Нил улыбнулся, радуясь, что Питер всё же поддался массовому кошачьему помешательству, которое накрыло офис. Он протянул Питеру свою шляпу и, заглянув в неё, тот увидел свернувшегося клубком чёрного котёнка.  
  
— Мило, — сухо прокомментировал Питер. — А у этого уже есть хозяин?  
  
— Да, — ответил Нил, аккуратно погладив котёнка по спине. Котёнок на это только широко зевнул, продемонстрировав длинный розовый язычок.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Я, — Нил твёрдо посмотрел Питеру в глаза, словно боясь, что он начнёт спорить.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Питер и направился по лестнице в свой кабинет.


End file.
